


tell your mother that you'll come home soon

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Evil Dead (2013), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>she doesn't know she doesn't know</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell your mother that you'll come home soon

She doesn't know how many times it's been because who the fuck counts that shit. It's a time and she's burning for it, aching for it, like all the times after the first. Mom's in the next room, turning into nothing far too fucking slowly, and there's nothing to do but wait, to count the minutes but who the fuck counts that shit.

David still isn't here. She doesn't know how many times he hasn't bothered to show, she doesn't know how many times Mom's asked for him, begged for him, stared into her eyes and seen him. She doesn't know she doesn't know she doesn't know--

She doesn't have enough to get through this, but she has enough for the next number of minutes she won't count and whispered "David"s she'll pretend not to hear.

Powder collects on the lineoleum. Mia licks her finger and swipes it through the mess, scrawling _wish you were here_.


End file.
